Into Another World
by Haruhi-nyan
Summary: What if an actual person in our world ventured into another world? - Haruhi Suzumiya's world? And what if that person ended up being stuck in that world? will he be able to return to our world? What if he finds his one true love in there? Will he still wish to come back? or choose to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**By the way, the cover I used is just a random pic from the internet, I decided to use it because 1. he's not from the series, might work as the main character and 2. I think the there's no copyright at all, It's available to the public after all so I just downloaded it. Whoever did that, let me borrow it pleaaassseeeee. Thanks! and another thing, please forgive my grammar. English is not my native language!**

 **ooops I forgot! whoever owns that fanfic who mentioned "JON SUMISU" I borrowed that name for this fanfic. I think the fanfic I'm talking about was about a girl version of Kyon who was a slider**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' series or any of it's characters. The ownership rights is owned by Mr. Nagaru Tanigawa.**

 **Into Another World : Chapter 1**

 _*sound of alarm ringing*_

Ah damn. This alarm pisses me off. It's morning already? And I feel.. cold? It's freezing cold all of a sudden in the middle of summer. Did the weather man made mistakes about the forecast again? They should fire him already! Oh wait- need to prepare for school.

I stood up. Wha- 7:00 a.m. already? Need to move this lazy ass real quick or I'll be late! I went to the bathroom, no time for a shower, I just brushed my teeth and fix my hair. I return to my room, took my uniform in the cabinet and dress up as fast as I can. I ran downstairs. Hmm? Are my parents still asleep? I don't think so. Maybe they went somewhere and forgot to inform me? Well no time for that! Better get going!

This walk uphill is not helping..

Uphill? What? I'm sure as hell I never needed to walk uphill to go to school. Am I going the wrong direction? I looked around. I looked at myself. Is this North High uniform I'm wearing right now? What's with this outfit? And why is everyone looks.. animated? The houses, the road signs, the people around me, I facepalmed only to notice an unfamiliar hand dumping into my face – is this, my hand? WHA- I immediately move away my face. I'm pretty sure this is my right hand. AND IT'S FREAKIN' ANIMATED! I never had the chance to notice it before, but now I did. While in state of panic, someone approached me from behind.

"Good morning" an old man who looks like a typical teacher in those animes I have watched greeted me.

"Good morning!" I responded and bowed.

"So are you the new transfer student we've been hearing about?" He asked me. This old man, he seemed familiar to me.

What is this? I don't know what's going on here! But one thing I'm pretty sure of- This North High uniform is making things clear now.

I paused my thought for a second.

Am I dreaming? Or by other means.. sent here? By who? Haruhi? What the hell, that's just ridiculous! You see, I've watched the anime and I know how powerful and crazy that girl is! But those are just fiction animes! I'm from the real world! Not from this! This ain't supposed to be real – or is it? What are the chances that this is the REAL world? No, that's not possible! Her powers are not real, they can't be. And another thing, if this is really their world, why is there a part of me that lets me know a lot in this world? Not to mention I can speak their language! I just have this feeling that I'll be meeting HER soon enough. If that's the case, SHE's obviously the one reason behind it. Should I be scared? Knowing how a sadistic girl she is? Why am I sent here? Don't tell me she wished for sliders? Hell no I'm not a slider, but maybe I'm an alien? It maybe for the fact that I'm not from this world! Hmm, my memories from my world is very vague.. I can't recall that much. What am I doing now in my wolrd? Am I dead? Have I gone missing? Or maybe I'm in a state of coma?

A hand tap me on my shoulder. I was surprised. Have I been spacing out for too long? Better go with the flow.

"Um- Yeah. Pleased to meet you!" and I bowed again.

We walk together talking about paper works of my sudden transfer. I can't help but think, is that the plot that Haruhi wished for? A new mysterious transfer student in the middle of – I don't even know the exact date now. I sighed. After a while we reached the gates and parted.

"North High huh?" I said to myself as I overlook the buildings infront of me. This is crazy.

And by crazy, It's really crazy, the fact that I ended up classmates with familiar faces! Taniguchi, Kunikida, Kyon, and it's.. Haruhi Suzumiya! Her beauty is so stunning, I stood there frozen at the moment. She didn't even look at me when I walked in front of the classroom. Kyon, however was looking at me, surprised. Guess things like 'What the hell now Haruhi? Another mysterious transfer student we got here? Is he a slider?' is running through his head now. I'm sorry pal, I'm just another commoner, in my world that is. In this world? I dunno. Do I have special powers? Maybe hypnotism? Mind-bending powers? Teleportation or the like? Nevermind.

" Ahem- so would you mind to introduce yourself?" the old man I was with earlier happens to be Mr. Okabe, our homeroom teacher. I should have known this. Maybe I didn't notice because they are not giving him enough appearances in the anime?

Now this is a big problem. Damn. Who am I he say? I can't just say my real name now, it's a foreign one after all. And they'll wonder how a foreign named. Not to mention a little bit foreign looking, is so good speaking Japanese. I need to come up with a fake name. But Mr. Okabe should know what my name is right? It's written in that transfer slip he's holding just minutes before. Faking a name will make a commotion, well atleast he'll correct me right ? Think! Think! Wait- suddenly a very bad idea came to mind. It's now or never!

"Good morning everyone. My name is Jon Sumisu. Pleased to meet you!"

A very silly name, I thought. But Mr. Okabe didn't react. Does that mean that I got it right? Damn, Haruhi, why give me that silly name! All the nervousness I had back then quickly returned. Haruhi stood up, now looking at me. She was shocked. I look over to Kyon, his jaw almost touching the floor. I look back to Haruhi whose eyes are gleaming with- what's that? Excitement? I screwed up real bad. I can't think of any male Japanese name at the moment! I just happened to read it in some fanfictions, and I thought that might work.

"Okay then, Mr. Sumisu where would you like to sit? We have this vacant seat previously owned by Ms. Asakura, but for some reasons she transferred and moved to Canada, and.." pointing to the last row, beside Haruhi. "There" He paused and talked seconds after."Maybe you should take Ms. Asakura's seat-"

"JON!" a familiar voice echoed across the room. You guess it right – Haruhi Suzumiya. "Sit beside me! It'll be fun here!" She walked towards me wearing that one of a kind, scary as hell, as if planning some evil plot, grin of hers. Not minding the eyes of our classmates, she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the chair beside her. They'll be shocked about this. I mean who will not? This is Haruhi Suzumiya, the infamous weird girl across the whole North High. And now she's dragging some random stranger by the arm, calling me by my first name, where's the manner my dear god?

" Hey Jon! I want you to come with me after class. Okay?" Her face inches from mine. I felt my face heating up. She does have a great effect on me, I admit it. Being this close to her, in a manner which feels so real, makes my face heat up. If this is a dream please let me stay a little longer.

"Uh- O-okay" I said, stuttering. I can smell her breath, so sweet. I managed to scan her face from what I think is merely just four seconds while leaning over me. She's so damn perfect. Her small pink lips, Hazel brown eyes. Nose, thin eyebrows, everything! Now at this very moment, I wished I was Kyon the whole time. I'll surely love it!

Haruhi sat back to her seat partially facing me. She kept looking at me. Damn. Please stop, I'm starting to feel uneasy you know? I looked at Kyon, who is also looking my way. What's with that look? Is he jealous? Nah. Maybe it's the mess I made? I mean, he's the real JOHN SMITH and here I am. Jon Sumisu sounds ridiculously the same as that! And Haruhi will surely get this wrong. She's an idiot herself sometimes. I looked back to the board, classes are about to start anytime now.

The classes went as usual until –

 _*school alarm ringing*_

I take that back, classes went insanely fast. It's lunch break now. The girl beside me stood up and ran to leave the room. I saw Kunikida and Taniguchi stand up as well and walk to Kyon's desk. Kyon, looking at my direction, gave me a furious look. I think I'll talk to him later after school, right now I'll just go the cafeteria and grab some lunch. I'm not much of a sociable person, and I want to avoid as much interrogation as I can. So I smiled at him, his expression changed, now a confused look. I stood up and left the room.

I sat down. A familiar face sat across me. What a bad luck I must have, I thought. Haruhi Suzumiya is infront of me. Her hands cupping her chin, looking at me with that million-watt smile she have. I need sunglasses to fend off that shine coming from her smile, it's blinding!

"Suzumiya-san?" I said giving her an akward smile. Better play safe, I don't think she wants another guy calling her by her first name.

"Just call me Haruhi, let's drop the honorifics thing shall we? We're the same age after all!" Haruhi said. The way she looks at me, I'm starting to melt now. "Hey Jon"

"What?" I answered. Then what I'm trying to avoid best seems inevitable. Haruhi started firing questions like 'do you believe in aliens? Espers? Time travellers?' and other weird question that just made no sense at all. Off course I know how to handle this girl. Maybe that's why I'm able to get to her good side? After some blazing interrogation, she stood up.

"You better not be late before class!" She said, pointing at my face. "We don't want our soon to be member of the SoS Brigade to imply bad image y'know"

Great. Just great. To Haruhi Suzumiya, everything strange shall end up in one place, the SoS Brigade. This might work well on my side. I'll get the chance to talk to the other three in there about this occurrence. Not to mention I'm gonna meet them a well! I wonder if my animated self looks good? If I we're good-looking that'll be handy.

Haruhi sprinted off. I stood up as soon as I finish and started walking.

Classes went fast. The school bell rang. I'm pretty sure I know what will happen next. Haruhi pulling Kyon by his tie and running like mad to the clubroom. The same as I watched it in the anime. But suddenly –

"KYON!" Haruhi slammed her hands on the table. "Go to the clubroom immediately! No excuse!" She shouted on his face. Kyon had this annoyed face.

All of a sudden I felt a strong grip on my left arm, almost crushing bones. Heh- no kidding. This girl possesses manly strength! Haruhi pulled me up my chair and ran towards the door while pulling me.

"Hey Haruhi! What the!- " I retorted. I look back and saw Kyon looking at us. That look on his face- I'm sure he's jealous. Don't get me wrong here and now. I'll figure things out, let's set aside those feeling for now.

We reached the clubroom. I looked at this familiar sign above our heads. 'SoS brigade' written in a piece of paper and stamped over the original 'literature club' sign. The SoS Brigade. I don't know if I should be excited about this. I kinda fell nervous and scared at the same time. Maybe the other members feels like this everytime they stand here, in front of this door, and manage to fake a smile when entering just to make the atmosphere here at most condition? Nah maybe just Koizumi do that. But maybe all of them. Except this hyper-active yet super-attractive girl beside me.

"Hey Jon, I would like you to meet my brigade!" Then she lift her legs, and you know what happened next.

'WHAAAAM!' The pitiful door, hinges almost giving up, smashed on to the wall behind it.

"MY PRECIOUS BRIGADE! I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET JON!"

 **How's that? please review! I actually have some of the chapters done, but I did it on my phone. And sadly, it's not compatible with this so I manually retype it. Hope you like it! It's my first ever fan fic, and the first story I've written myself. thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyway, the reason why Haruhi is acting like she was close to Jon is because of the fact that Jon somehow reminds her of John Smith. And she's the one who wished for him even though unconciously, so obviously she will get along with him. There are cheesy moments in here. Some things will be further explained maybe in the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy reading this! Actually I have two stories already, the other one acts like a sequel to this one, with same settings but the story goes in another direction. I like that better than this, but please read this first! Thanks!**

 **Into Another World : Chapter 2**

"Huh? What the?" Haruhi walked in, scanning the room. "Where's everyone?" She looked at me. "Well, just wait for them. They should be on their way now!" She gave me this assuring smile of hers.

She walk towards me, grab my arm and pulled me to this rectangular desk, her so called 'commander's desk'. Heh. She sat down and ordered me to stand right beside her. Typical Haruhi. Barking orders to even close-to-strangers like me. She calls me by my first name and I called her Haruhi a while ago, guess it's okay with her then? Well she did say I can call her that.

"Beep—" I was startled. The computer booted up.

"Jon, I would like to show you our SOS Brigade website! We have all our adventures posted there! Oh by the way I'm making you an official member of the brigade! No objections or heads will roll!" She grinned when she said that last phrase.

"Hey-" Not able to finish my statement

"It's final!" Her face almost inches again from my face. Guess there's no rejecting offers- or should I say orders from GOD huh? Well if she wanted this it will happen right? This girl wished me to be here. For what reasons exactly? That's what I need to find out. Haruhi is definitely up to something. This girl's way of thinking is really out-of-this-world. Maybe I'll ask Nagato. She always know everything when something strange happens.

"Hey Jon!" Haruhi put her index finger on my forehead. "You're spacing out! Look at this!" She said in her energetic tone. She pointed at the screen, so I moved closer.

I lean over and looked at the screen, and saw this wiggly "ZOZ" logo. They do look like worms! No kidding! It really looked that way. I can't help but smirk a bit about this.

"What's so funny huh?" A voice ring into my left ear as if the speaker is talking directly into my ear.

"Nothing" I said as I look sideways to her direction. WHAT THE- I'm so close to Haruhi's face and almost kissed her cheeks as I turned my head! Didn't notice I was this close to her when I leaned. What even surprises me even more, is the fact that Haruhi is blushing. Now that's something. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing as her now. My face is hot as hell. I suddenly felt an urge to move my face forward.. Gah! Stupid mind! This teenage thing is getting the best of me!

Suddenly a voice- very familiar voice echoed in the room. Kyon's.

"Yo, mind if I sit here?" He was now pulling his usual chair, not looking at us.

I quickly move away from Haruhi and stood up straight. Haruhi had this funny surprised face, her mouth wide open. She's so cute that way. Anyway, how the hell neither of us heard him knock on the door? Or did Kyon even knock before going in?

"O-of course Kyon! You're a brigade member! There's nothing wrong with that! Totally nothing!" Haruhi answered, her voice a little bit shaky.

"So you two get along already huh?" He speaks strangely as he sat down.

"Ah, as you can see Haruhi here is being her kind self she even let me join your club! You're lucky to have her as your brigade leader" I told Kyon.

"Oh- so you're fine with him calling you by your first name?" He said right after my statement. A hint of jealousy in his voice"

"What's with that Kyon!? You're acting strange! Just what crazy things runs in that head of yours now? You idiot!" Haruhi can't stop herself from shouting. She was now standing from her chair.

"I'm going home" He said then stood up as fast as he sat down.

"WHAT!? OKAY. Do what you want dammit!" Haruhi sat back to her chair, arms crossed.

Kyon looked at me before walking towards the door, his eyes, there's something in them. Anger? Damn. Why is he affected by such little things? He didn't even thought about Haruhi's feelings. What if she creates another closed space this time and another world-risking situation just because of his shallow mind?

Then a coincidence as you might call it, the other brigade members walk in just as Kyon open it.

"My-my, Kyon-kun good afternoon" Koizumi spoke with that annoying smile of his. I'll agree with Kyon, that smile really gets on my nerves.

"Hey" Was all his reply. Then continued to walk pass Ms. Asahina, and Nagato. Just as then the three of them noticed me.

I was standing there afroze. Knowing these three are superhumans, I felt amazing just by seeing them. And right at this very moment, I'm sure they already knew about me, and my sudden existence in this world. They're the ones I should ask for help. I mean, there's really no one else I could talk about this in this world. My thoughts are distracted when Ms. Asahina spoke.

"What happened?" gorgeous as always, said as if asking anybody.

"Nothing so important really. Just let him be!" Haruhi answered in her annoyed tone.

"I see that we got ourselves another member?" Koizumi butted in. Acting like he don't know me.

"Ow! That's right! The three of you have a sit!" Haruhi managed to return to her normal attitude in a very fast pace. How can she do that? This girl's amazing.

She stood up from her chair, her hands on her hips. While me, I just stood behind her.

"Hey Jon! Don't hide there! Don't be scared, we're not cannibals you know?" She's so cheerful at times. And hey, I'm not hiding. You're the one blocking me with that body of yours. Did I mention that Haruhi had this intoxicating figure? She is hot as hell!

As she was about to turn around she tripped at the chair and fell over, while I, somehow managed to catch her. Bridal style. With Haruhi on my arms, I can't stop myself from blushing like crazy!

"Kyaaaa!- " squeaked Ms. Asahina with her eyes closed.

Koizumi seemed surprised as well, and Nagato? I've expected her 'reaction' if you can call it that.

I looked at Haruhi now in my arms, she had her eyes closed, and blushing? This is so much I can handle! But being the gentleman that I am, I was about to put her down when suddenly-

The door opened.

" I forgot my-" Of all the people, Kyon entered the room, caught us in this akward situation. He didn't even knock, again. His face frowned a bit. "Jacket" and he went to the rack to get his jacket.

I put down Haruhi while she stood up as well and is now fixing her blouse. She spoke.

"Kyon! Glad you're back, I haven't intro- "

"Well see ya later Koizumi, Nagato, and Ms. Asahina" He left the room. I noticed how he did not mention Haruhi.

"LOOK AT THAT! HOW RUDE! I'LL GIVE HIM PENALTY TOMORROW, JUST HE WAIT!" Haruhi was shouting, obviously pissed off.

"Hey, calm down a bit." I told her. And fortunately that's what she did. She had her hands on her waist now. Then she talked again.

"Anyway, the rest of you should shake hands! That'll make you know each other more than eye-to-eye acquaintances you know!"

I gladly complied with her request though I thought there's really no need for this getting-to-know-each-other part. They know everything about me. Can't wait to ask Nagato.

I held out my hands to Koizumi first. " Hey, name is Jon" I smiled.

"Itsuki Koizumi my friend" He said as he hand shaked with me. "Call me Koizumi, that'll be better."

I nodded.

"Um- " Ms. Asahina's voice is so angelic! " I'm Asahina M-Mikuru! Please call me whatever you feel comfortable with."

"You can call me Jon." Aww Ms. Asahina! You can call me any names you want! Even calling me idiot might work! I held out my hand to her. She held it too, her hands are so soft! I don't want to let go of it now. It's like a dream come true!

"What are you doing idiot?" Haruhi was glaring at me. Hey I got the title 'idiot' in just a short time. Hooray! With that said, I let go of Ms. Asahina's hand. I faced Nagato.

"Hello, please call me Jon" I held out my hand to her.

" Nagato Yuki"

I'm waiting for her to shake my hands but instead she whispered.

"Tonight, 7 p.m. at my apartment. The other two will be there as well"

What? Is she telling me to come over? Is this about this occurrence? I nodded. She held my hand and we shaked hands.

"Okay! Now that you know each other I expect you Jon to come here everytime now! It's your duty as a member to attend meetings! And don't worry, I'll be glad if you want me to drag you all the way here everyday!" She said again with her face inches from mine. If I'm not sane enough, I would have already kissed her by this time. I slapped that thought out of my mind.

"No thanks" was all I can say.

"Hmmm. I guess that's it for the day! We got a new member! Get some rest Jon! You'll be part of our daily adventures now, dismissed!" Haruhi stated.

Koizumi exit first, followed by Ms. Asahina. Nagato looked at me for a second and left. Now it was just me and Haruhi.

"Jon, where do you live? Walk me home!" Haruhi was tugging my sleeves.

"I just hope our way home is in the same direction, but anyway, I'll be glad to" I smiled at her. I know I looked like an idiotic Koizumi right now.

"Okay then- let's go!" You know who said that.


End file.
